


Тридцать пять сов

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История Альбуса и Геллерта в письмах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10. 09. 1951

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirty-Five Owls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17415) by Letterblade. 



10 сентября 1951 г.

Дамблдор,

Ну, здравствуй, это я. Твой старый добрый друг, Геллерт Гриндевальд. Уверен, что получив это письмо, ты испытаешь не меньшее удивление, чем испытал я, пока писал эти строки. Тем не менее, раз я начал, то обязательно доведу дело до конца, ты меня знаешь.

Вспоминая, как вы, англичане, нахваливаете своих сов, надеюсь, что это письмо будет доставлено в нужное время и место. Птицы с трудом подлетают к башне Нурменгарда. Штормы, приходящие с гор, сметают всё на своем пути подобно наводнениям. Я нахожусь всего в двадцати метрах от громоотвода, и, о! - когда молнии ударяют в него, слышится такой треск, словно весь замок содрогается от заклятия Круциатус. Каждый раскат грома словно удар огромной наковальни, а когда тучи на черном, как смоль, небе расходятся, пропуская тусклый лунный свет, можно услышать оборотня, который воет на бледную луну. Это красиво. Хотя, насколько я помню, не совсем в твоём вкусе: слишком нецивилизованно.

Без сомнения, ты сейчас уткнул свой длинный крючковатый нос в это письмо и переводишь взгляд то на текст, то на перепачканную после дороги сову (она, кстати, любит белых мышей). Ты действительно удивлён, старый друг, что у меня хватает наглости писать тебе после всего, что произошло? Не стоит. Ты наверняка скажешь: «О, это старый добрый Геллерт, немецкая чума старушки Бэгшот. Он все никак не оставит меня в покое, и даже сейчас, пребывая в заточении, пишет мне от нечего делать». Мои золотые локоны, которые вызывали столько восхищения, седеют, представляешь, Альбус? Но есть вещи, которые всё не меняются: каменная кладка в Нурменгарде, должен признать, всё так же изящна. Очень хорошо, что я воодушевил на эту работу хороших каменщиков, если, конечно, заклинания можно считать воодушевлением. Магические зарубки, которые они, словно шрамы, оставили на камне, напоминают по рисунку вьющийся плющ. Очень красивая работа. Оцени иронию. Старый. Друг. Я заперт в собственной тюрьме.

Ты всё ещё торчишь в своей школе? Наслаждаешься преподаванием, я надеюсь? Всё так же много читаешь? Регулярно питаешься? Надеюсь, что так.

Передай наилучшие пожелания своей чокнутой птице. Надеюсь, что я не прикончил её окончательно.

Нет, ты только послушай: надеюсь, надеюсь. В то время как стены моей камеры обрастают плесенью. Можешь насмехаться надо мной, Альбус. Продолжай ненавидеть меня, как ты всегда это делал. Наслаждайся.

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	2. 13. 10. 1951

13 октября 1951 г.

Дорогой Геллерт,

Благодарю тебя за письмо. Помнится, однажды ты заметил, что никакая магия не изменит того факта, что я, как ты, кажется, изволил выражаться, «самодовольный ублюдок». Боюсь, что я неисправим. Я ждал сову от тебя со дня нашей дуэли, поэтому едва ли был удивлен ее появлением. Еще год или два, и я, честное слово, начал бы беспокоиться.

Я дал твоей промокшей сове обсохнуть, выделил ей жердочку рядом с огнем Фоукса и принес ей трех белых мышей. Она на удивление хорошо себя чувствует после такого трудного путешествия. (Что до Фоукса, то он также отлично себя чувствует. Даже тебе, несмотря на твой огромный опыт по этой части, не под силу убить его, Геллерт.)

Да, я до сих пор торчу в Хогвартсе, являюсь преподавателем Трансфигурации, деканом Гриффиндора и помощником директора. Я уже не могу уследить за всем, как в первые дни нашего знакомства.

Тем не менее, я очень доволен собой. Прости меня также за задержку с ответом, начало четверти выдалось слишком насыщенным. Даже не верится, что 13 октября у меня наконец-таки выдался тихий и спокойный день…

Так что, Геллерт, да, я не удивлен. И, быть может, для тебя это окажется сюрпризом, но я тебя не ненавижу. Да, я уже говорил тебе это ранее, во время нашей дуэли, и повторяю снова. И я не смотрю на тебя свысока, и не смеюсь над тобой. Надеюсь, тебе не трудно это осознать? Так как объяснить это довольно трудно. Быть может, я снова веду себя как самодовольный ублюдок.  
(Кстати, говоря о дуэли, я полностью о Ней позаботился.)

К слову, как ты коротаешь досуг, когда не созерцаешь вид за окном? Надеюсь, что тебе там комфортно и, помимо доступа к совиной почте, у тебя есть доступ и к книгам. Кстати, о книгах: прилагаю одну к своему письму - некоторые увлекательные уточнения по теории Трансфигурации. Это уэльское издание 20-х годов, ты наверняка многое упустил, пока готовился покорить Европу.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Альбус Дамблдор


	3. 16. 10. 1951

16 октября 1951 г.

Дамблдор,

Моя память уже не так хороша, как раньше, но если я не ошибаюсь, то более точной цитатой будет: «Самодовольный, надменный, ВЕЧНО ВЫВОДЯЩИЙ ИЗ СЕБЯ ублюдок, напыщенный мерзавец и лицемер, который вечно строит из себя эдакого скромника, мол, ах-нет-спасибо-я-не-буду-конфетку». Я тогда даже не был пьян.

Но, с другой стороны, я старый, беспомощный волшебник без палочки, запертый в одиночестве в своей камере, и медленно сходящий с ума. Можно ли доверять моей памяти?

Полагаю, ты бы сейчас сказал мне, что воспоминания, которыми я тешу себя по ночам, – ложь, что никогда мои пальцы не скользили сквозь твои волосы, что никогда я не видел, как Темные заклинания срываются с твоей палочки, озаряя твое лицо вспышками света. Затем, я думаю, ты возразил бы, что это не ты кричал во все горло, достигая наивысшей точки наслаждения. И, я уверен, ты утверждал бы, что ложь и то, что я взял тебя прямо на том дубовом кофейном столике, когда Аберфорта не было дома.

Продолжай. Можешь издеваться надо мной сколько угодно, присылая свои книжки по Трансфигурации теперь, когда магия мне недоступна. Вечно ты смотришь на всех свысока поверх очков на крючковатом длинном носу. Кстати, кто его сломал, старый друг? Некто, кто пытался таким образом выбить из тебя всю твою спесь?

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	4. 12. 11. 1951

12 ноября 1951 г.

Геллерт, 

Это сделал Аберфорт. Он винил меня в смерти Арианы. Я так и не заставил себя выпрямить кость.

Я не подвергаю сомнению твою память или рассудок. Да, у нас была связь. Я не отрицаю этого, хоть и скрываю ото всех этот факт. Это было беззаботное лето: мы были пьяными мальчишками, а я был дураком, играющим с силой, которую не способен был понять. Что я могу еще сказать, Геллерт?

Прилагаю к письму еще одну книгу, которая, как я смею надеяться, не будет будоражить в тебе воспоминания о том, что ты потерял.

С извинениями, 

Альбус Дамблдор


	5. Chapter 5

4 августа 1952 г.

Дорогой Геллерт,

Я знаю, что лучше бы мне было дождаться, пока ты сам свяжешься со мной. Боюсь, что я в невыгодном положении: Нурменгард на слишком большом расстоянии для применения Легилименции. Я могу лишь ломать голову над тем, каким образом лучше установить с тобой контакт.

Я помню, как ты вечно был всем недоволен в те недели, что мы проводили вместе. Когда ты обижался, то тут же отгораживался от людей, злясь на всех и каждого, но всегда возвращался несколько часов спустя, словно ничего и не произошло. Теперь часы перешли в месяцы, да? Очень быстро теряешь ход времени, будучи изолированным, - оно начинает тянуться. И я испытывал подобное, но лишь на ничтожно короткий срок по сравнению с тобой. И я совсем над тобой не смеюсь. Если честно, то даже твое дурное настроение и мрачное очарование я всегда находил занимательными, ведь твои необузданные эмоции - часть твоей натуры.

Я знаю, что было бы лучше просто оставить тебя в покое, но я не могу этого сделать. Это одна из моих дурных привычек: вечно совать свой длинный нос куда ни попадя. Если бы мы разговаривали сейчас лицом к лицу, ты бы наверняка начал огрызаться, так как тебе не свойственно смирение, и, в конце концов, ты бы ушел…

Я прошу тебя ответить мне. Прошу не как известный волшебник или как профессор Хогвартса, а как обычный человек: потому что все мы просто люди, в конце концов. Когда-то ты этого человека называл свои другом. Я помню, как ты писал мне, сейчас даже представить сложно, искренние, душевные письма. Я бы хотел вновь получить от тебя подобное письмо. Я говорю с тобой начистоту, и, да, у тебя есть полное право злиться на меня.

Я не ненавижу тебя. Неужели тебе так сложно поверить в это? Можешь ли ты не ненавидеть меня?

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Альбус Дамблдор


	6. 26. 09. 1952

26 сентября 1952 г.

Альбус,

После всех неприличных мыслей, я все же решил начать свое письмо с банального «спасибо». «Мое мрачное очарование»! Какой же ты тупица. Я уже давно так не смеялся.

Но… Маггловская литература? Альбус, ты серьезно? Прислал мне безобидную книжку, чтобы я смог побороть свое дурное настроение? Эта твоя Вирджиния Вулф – странная женщина.

Что касается Легилименции, не заморачивайся. Не смей лезть в мою голову. И да, дни тянутся, как та самая тянучка, которую ты непрерывно жевал во время разговора: постоянно зажимал конфету между зубами, наматывал клейкие нити на палец и тянул. Это вечно отвлекало. Мое перо то и дело начинало скользить в сторону на пергаменте. Кстати, помнишь, как весело мы его заколдовали? Как он позеленел и задымился?

Ты никогда не умел просить. Помнишь, однажды я заклинанием приклеил твои ноги к кровати и оставил тебя так? Всегда ужасно пафосный, ты не умел быть вежливым. В тот день я был ужасно раздражён и мог жестоко тебя избить.

Моя жизнь. Жизнь, к которой ты меня приговорил. Бесконечно тянущиеся дни и воспоминания.

Каждое утро охранники вновь совершают обход, просматривают все мои бумаги на наличие чёрномагических заклинаний. Поначалу они очень грубо обращались со мной: никакой магии, только кулаки. Среди них постоянно была женщина, которая вечно кричала: «Ты убил моего мужа! Ты убил моего мужа!» Это продолжалось несколько лет, а потом избиения прекратились, потому что я каждый раз смеялся им в лицо. Я испытываю бесконечную гордость, Альбус, за мои идиотские таланты. Ведь это действительно талант - смеяться сквозь сломанные зубы, скорчившись на каменном полу и судорожно хватаясь за сломанные ребра, талант заливаться безудержным смехом, когда кровь из твоего горла хлещет на людей, которые тебя мучают. Незаменимый талант для заключенного. Гораздо важнее умения быстро соображать или пользоваться магией.

Еда на вкус словно помои. Я совсем отощал. Старые дребезжащие окна настолько потускнели и покрылись пылью, что я едва могу разглядеть в них свое отражение, хотя, подозреваю, я стал похож на скелета. Глядя на меня, наверное, сложно представить, что когда-то я занимался любовью с красивым британским гением на берегу реки.

Тянущиеся дни. Я читаю до боли в глазах, устраиваю перерыв, перечитываю, делаю заметки. Я готов завещать тебе мою библиотеку, хотя… Нет, вне всяких сомнений подборка литературы вызовет у тебя отвращение. Моя магия все еще Темная, хоть я и не могу больше практиковать ее. Все, что мне остается, это бесцельное копание в старых книгах. Скажи мне, старый друг, ты смог найти все Дары Смерти? Смог осуществить нашу общую мечту без меня? Сможешь ли ты теперь победить Смерть, теперь, когда ты бросил своего партнера гнить в тюрьме?

Ооо! Я помню, как писал подобные эссе в Дурмстранге, - бессвязно, будто старый маразматик, одним глазом смотря в пергамент, а другим - в книгу "Самые Сильные Яды". Как-то я по ошибке даже обмакнул перо вместо чернил в кровь тритона.

Там, где я ступал на грязном каменном полу, остается цепочка моих следов. По углам висят три, убитые мною, крысы: когда они пробегали мимо, я наступал им на хвосты ногой, затем перекусывал шеи и стягивал зубами шкурки. Их трупы гнили медленно и ужасно на протяжении многих лет: своеобразное предупреждение их собратьям. С тех пор крысы меня больше не беспокоили. И, ты не поверишь, к какой только вони можно привыкнуть.

По ясным зимним вечерам я иногда вижу через мое узкое окошко, как заходит солнце: его холодное, бледное сияние пробивается из-за высоких гор. В такие моменты мне хочется подчинить себе серую магию ветра, окропив тремя каплями крови облака, и свободно устремиться к вершине, словно башни. Вновь воспарить, как в старые добрые времена. После такого созерцания я даже спокойно возвращаюсь в свою камеру. Я до сих пор помню, как опьяненный весельем и счастьем я вылетел из дома Григоровича, держа Ее в руках. Я также помню, как пустился в пляс с тобой, когда наконец-таки обнаружил нужное заклинание в одном из старых томов по Запретной магии. Важно уметь Темному Лорду устрашающе проноситься в небе. Но, в то же время, это так весело.

Ночью я наблюдаю сквозь оконное стекло, покрытое инеем, как бледная луна скрывается за тяжелыми тучами. Уж лучше жить здесь, созерцая с самой высокой башни скалистые утесы и дикие леса, чем на аккуратных полях Англии.

Как-то раз я начертил палочкой на твоей спине направление течения Волги, выводя тонкие узоры на коже, я оставлял на твоей спине крошечные кусочки льда, которые мгновенно таяли и крупными бусинами скатывались к выступающим позвонкам. Как сладко ты тогда стонал. Примерно ту же картину я вижу и на моем окне, когда прикасаюсь теплой ладонью к заледенелому стеклу - тяжелые капли стекают вниз. Но в полной тишине. Никакого человеческого голоса рядом. Уже нет.

Бесконечные дни, Альбус. Ты сам бросил меня сюда, запер в одиночестве. Так оставь же меня в покое наедине с моим Невиллом и Джинни.*

Твой вечно мрачный,

Гриндевальд

*Невилл и Джинни - персонажи романа Вирджинии Вульф "Волны"


	7. 13. 10. 1952

13 октября 1952 г.

Дорогой Геллерт,

И вновь 13 числа выдался спокойный день, хоть суеверные люди и встречают его с опаской. Это хорошие годы для Англии. Очень спокойные. Благодарю тебя за твое письмо, хоть и весьма мрачное. Ты, как я вижу, не растерял свою поэтичность, которая была отличительной чертой твоей речи в юные годы.

Да, я в полной мере осознаю, что я сделал с тобой. Я не буду извиняться за то, что было необходимо. Тебя нужно было изолировать от власти, чтобы ты больше никому не мог нанести вред, ради… ради общего блага. И, будучи «самоуверенным старым идиотом», как окрестил меня один из студентов несколько недель назад, я бы не стал убивать тебя. (Я, кстати, тоже понемногу седею, чтобы соответствовать своему положению.) Тем не менее, мне становится очень грустно при мысли о том, что обладатель столь блестящего ума и столь выдающихся талантов прозябает среди этих тянущихся дней: мне так же больно слышать о твоих страданиях. Я лелею надежду, что смогу хоть немного разнообразить твою жизнь маленькими удовольствиями. Я думаю, что ты, Геллерт, имеешь право знать о моих планах на то, что я выиграл у тебя в нашей дуэли. Я унесу Ее с собой в могилу. Если я смогу прервать эту кровавую цепочку, уничтожив ее... что ж, как и было сказано, я, наверное, идиот. Но я верю, что после всего того, что я видел, мир станет лучше без Нее.

Я также хотел бы извиниться еще за один случай. Если тогда ты намеревался преподать мне урок географии России, то твоя затея провалилась, так как я был несколько отвлечен в тот момент, чтобы уделить ей должное внимание. Я нахожу все это немного странным: мы были знакомы всего около двух месяцев. Я признаю, что это действительно была всепоглощающая страсть, раз ты пишешь о ней столь часто. Действительно ли этот небольшой отрезок времени, который ты просто-напросто выбросил из своей жизни, когда сбежал, был столь важен для тебя?

Мне очень жаль, что ты раньше не рассказал мне о том, как жестоко с тобой обращаются стражи. Используя свои связи, я бы незамедлительно избавился от них. Поверь мне, когда я заключил тебя в Нурменгард, то я не хотел для тебя таких унижений, то, о чем ты написал мне, привело меня в ярость.

Я должен работать.

С благодарностями,

Альбус Дамблдор


	8. 19. 11. 1952

19 ноября 1952 г.

Альбус… 

Ты серьезно намереваешься сделать это? Уничтожить Ее?

Полагаю, что даже не имеет смысла спрашивать.

Удивительно, однако, какую боль причиняет мне эта идея. Сломать, надругаться над Ее историей… ты держал Ее в руках, Альбус. Прижимал Ее к своему сердцу, своей душе, ты чувствовал Ее мощь, устрашающую и неоскверненную, как сама Смерть. Только представь эту силу… необыкновенную, древнюю, единственную в своем роде…

Даже я не знаю, как отреагирую. Но, Альбус, я думал, что ты не способен убить.

Что касается твоего порыва гнева, в Нурменгарде нет дементоров, Альбус. Стражи – всего лишь люди. И тебе не стоит злиться из-за того, как мило они обращаются тут со мной. Я слишком увяз во Тьме, так что боль для меня теперь - всего-навсего маленькое неудобство. Разве не ты сам читал мне проповедь, когда пришел победить меня? Разве бы ты не бросил меня в тюрьму за убийство хотя бы одного маггла, даже если бы я совершил это ради Общего Блага? Кто ты такой, чтобы лезть в мой личный ад?

Здесь нет дементоров, и, тем не менее, каждую ночь я слышу крики. Неужели ты думаешь, что я предпочел бы слышать крики волшебников, умирающих в битве, или крики магглов под пытками, или, быть может, свои собственные, когда я узнал о том, что ты предал нашу общую цель, когда вместо всего этого я мог бы слушать твои крики удовольствия все эти годы? Конечно, я об этом думаю. Конечно, я об этом пишу. Когда-то ты был очень красив, жалкий идиот. И если ты пристыжен или унижен тем фактом, что когда-то был ближайшим другом и любовником самого ужасного тирана прошлого века, - что ж, считай, что в какой-то степени ты отомщен. Иди, учи своих детишек, ешь лимонные дольки, вытирай клюв своей птице и похорони меня. Но мы были великолепны вместе, Альбус, и ты не в силах изменить историю.

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	9. 1. 01. 1953

1 января 1953 г.

Дорогой Геллерт,

Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что не сможешь отговорить меня от моих планов насчет Нее, и это не может не радовать. Мне будет очень обидно, если мы продолжим ссориться до конца наших дней.

Конечно же, я чувствовал тот же соблазн, что и ты. Но неужели ты не понимаешь всю ту опасность, что Она представляет, старый друг? Наверняка старая добрая легенда об Ильмаринене дошла и до самых удаленных уголков Севера. Есть вещи, которые должны быть уничтожены. И, Геллерт, она не живая. Это очень важно. У нее нет ни памяти, ни души, внутри нее не теплится жизнь. Это не убийство - я лишь хочу, чтобы следующие поколения не захлебнулись в крови, как это случилось с нашим. Боюсь, что одно из ее свойств заключается также и в том, что волшебники страстно привязываются к Ней, и эта привязанность граничит с ненормальной, извращенной любовью. Мне очень грустно видеть, что и ты попал под Ее влияние. Но я не буду извиняться за то, что должно быть сделано, да, ради Общего Блага. Будущее будет лучше без всех тех соблазнов, что она предлагает. Прервав ее кровавое наследие, можно будет с чистого листа начать выстраивать отношения между могущественными волшебниками, стремящимися приоткрыть завесу тайны… Мерлин! С чистого листа. Боюсь, что работа над письмом в первый день нового года делает меня слишком сентиментальным.

И я еще раз извиняюсь за условия, в которых вынужден тебя оставить. 

И да, ты прав. Жестоко с моей стороны говорить подобное, но это правда – я действительно стыжусь того факта, что был твоим любовником, если «любовник» - подходящее для нас с тобой определение. Но для меня хоть какое-то утешение, что эти воспоминания способны скрасить твое заточение. Впрочем, я всегда думал, что тебе нравится слушать крики магглов, разве нет?

Признаю, что у меня есть ужасная привычка постоянно отвлекать людей сладостями. В таком случае, может еще книг? Думаю, что сборник замысловатых грамматических упражнений Гертруды сможет развлечь тебя.

Я признаю, Геллерт, что сам нередко вспоминаю те дни, когда мы были вместе. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я был столь близок с кем-то, без страха или смущения. И да, ты снова прав, я не в силах изменить историю. Я не могу отрицать того удовольствия, что испытывал в проведенные с тобой месяцы. Полные запретных удовольствий и амбиций, когда я думал, что ты и твое великолепие спасут меня. Но цена, Геллерт. Цена! Ты бросил меня, оставив хоронить сестру, оставив меня наедине с сомнениями в собственной невиновности. Ты бросил меня, с той частью моей натуры, которую я вынужден до сих пор скрывать.

А, вот и утреннее холодное солнце поднимается над туманными холмами Шотландии. Никаких аккуратных холмов рядом с Хогвартсом – я бы сказал, что здесь несколько дикий пейзаж, под стать твоему вкусу… Низкие, тяжелые облака окутывают мрачный лес… И я не спал всю ночь… И я…

Наслаждайся чтением, Геллерт.

Альбус Дамблдор

(приложение: «Автобиография каждого» Гертруда Штайн)


	10. 18. 04. 1956

18 апреля 1956 г.

Дорогой Геллерт, 

Я, кажется, вновь тебя расстроил, поэтому прошу прощения. Я действительно не хотел огорчать тебя.

В Англии по-прежнему все спокойно. Старый директор Диппет подал в отставку, и я займу его место: для меня это самая желанная и предпочтительная должность, что бы там не предлагало мне Министерство. Полагаю, что в скором времени нам придется искать нового преподавателя Трансфигурации. В последние годы я также видел несколько потрясающих матчей по квиддичу, один из которых закончился предложением руки и сердца. Даже магглы поживают хорошо.

Я думаю, что ты только рассмеешься надо мной, если я спрошу, какие у тебя новости.

Мы так и будем вечно ходить кругами? Я оступаюсь, извиняюсь, налаживаю контакт…

Надеюсь, что тебе, по крайней мере, понравилась Гертруда.

С уважением, 

Альбус Дамблдор


	11. 11. 06. 1956

11 июня 1956 г.

Мистер Большая Шишка, 

Да, даже я слышал об этой заслуживающей особого внимания новости.

До конца наших дней, говоришь? Навсегда? Неужели мы повенчаны совами? Я должен обращать внимания на твои лицемерные заявления, сидя в этой камере, где стены постепенно покрываются мхом? Вот этот оранжевый кусок мха особенно великолепен. Но есть здесь и зеленый мох, яркий, цвета молодой листвы. Он растет невообразимо медленно. Вся моя жизнь словно застыла. Прошло уже больше десяти лет, верно? Больше десяти лет в одной и той же клетке. Я думал, что сойду с ума. Быть может, уже сошел.

Директор. Чушь собачья. Schweinhund.* Посмотри на себя. Посмотри на себя, Альбус Дамблдор, глава международной пафосной дерьмовой организации, рыдающий в Новый Год над своей кружкой эля, потому что несколько десятилетий назад ты трахал немецкого мальчика и теперь не можешь любить снова, или еще какая-то чепуха в этом роде… И ты все еще обвиняешь меня в ее смерти, Альбус? Это была случайность, пьяный ты идиот, случайность, это был не я, клянусь тебе, я сбежал тогда, испугавшись…

И посмотри на меня. Геллерт Гриндевальд. Было время, когда каждый ребенок в магической Европе восторженно выкрикивал мое имя, или же, только заслышав его, убегал в ужасе. Было время, когда ветер, с которым проносились мои заклинания, срывал листья с деревьев на ближайшие тридцать миль. Было время, когда я был на грани установления нового мирового порядка, нового светлого будущего, я бы сделал это лишь для нас двоих… А теперь я здесь, гнию заживо, в полном одиночестве, и меня не волнует, что обо мне думает старый самовлюбленный британский мерзавец. Мысль о том, что по ночам меня терзают крики моих жертв, наверняка доставляет тебе неимоверное удовольствие. Так, по-твоему, работает справедливость, когда по ночам я, не сомкнув глаз, постоянно ворочаюсь, стараясь увернуться от призраков моего прошлого? А что насчет тебя, Альбус? Малышка Ариана тоже не отпускала тебя долгие годы, верно?

Новости. НОВОСТИ, Дамблдор? Какие могут быть новости из каменной темницы, в которую ты меня кинул? Четыре года без письма, – о, чары на моих часах все еще отлично держатся, спасибо, я знаю, сколько времени прошло, – и только для того, чтобы похвалиться, что ты теперь директор? 

 

[неразборчивые чернильные пятна]

 

О, твое непонимание – это так мило. Ты так и не можешь понять, отчего я злюсь на тебя, верно? У тебя ведь благие намерения - ты предлагаешь мне дружбу, и как после всего этого я могу быть зол на тебя или чем-то расстроен, верно?

Гертруда – чокнутая стерва. Какой урок ты пытаешься мне преподать? Какую игру ты ведешь со мной на этот раз? Мы уже закончили одну, ту самую, в которой мы были вместе каждый день, когда ты отдался мне душой и телом, а потом обвинил в несчастном случае, предал, оставил мне одному довести наше общее дело до конца. Или другую, когда ты пошел по моим стопам, разделил мои планы, искал Дары Смерти вместе со мной, дал мне самые нужные слова, сформировавшие мою философию, а потом, заскучав, когда ты уже вдоволь насмотрелся, вновь сбежал в Англию, во имя правды и справедливости, где ты и одержал прославленную победу надо мной? 

Ты сделал меня тем, кто я есть. Ты создал меня, Дамблдор, и отпустил в этот мир. И, я думаю, твой младший братец согласился бы, что у тебя есть уникальный талант - отрицать неприятную правду.

Но хватит о тебе. Давай поговорим обо мне, твоем преследуемом призраками, сломленном, ручном Темном Лорде, твоем неудачном эксперименте, который когда-то окутывал сладкими чарами твое тело и улыбался, когда ты умолял его поиметь тебя. Хоть кто-нибудь, мне интересно, знает об этом? Это и есть та самая часть натуры, которую ты вынужден скрывать? Бедный Альбус.

Да, мы ходим кругами. Я вновь начинаю высмеивать тебя до тех пор, пока задыхаюсь от гнева.

У меня есть новый друг по переписке, профессор Дамблдор. Разве ты не гордишься мной? Не смей думать, что ты единственный, с кем я поддерживаю контакт, – лишь богу известно, что бы со мной стало, если бы это было так: я бы уже давно разбил голову о стену. Иногда, знаешь, очень приятно пообщаться хоть с кем-нибудь, кто не критикует каждое твое действие. Это еще один Темный волшебник, весьма амбициозный. Британский мальчишка – очень умный, немного жестокий, обладатель глупого выдуманного имени. Великолепный ум, но напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора. Он был весьма удивлен, когда я заявил, что хорошо знаю тебя.

Я сказал ему, что ты использующий людей лицемер, и что ему лучше держаться от тебя подальше. Впрочем, он и без этого изрядно боится тебя. Быть может, ты захочешь присмотреть за ним. Он может быть весьма опасен. Как ты вообще сможешь справиться с Темным Лордом, если он не твоя ручная собачонка?

Продолжай сомневаться в своей невиновности, Альбус Дамблдор. И Гертруда чокнутая стерва. 

Геллерт Гриндевальд

 

*Свинья


	12. 2. 08. 1956

2 августа 1956 г.

Геллерт,

Одна из опасностей преподавания заключается в том, что человек привыкает демонстрировать - в первую очередь детям - иллюзию, что есть люди, уверенно и осведомленно идущие по жизни, в то время как на самом деле эти люди – дураки, которые по жизни потерялись.

Я никогда не считал тебя своей ручной собачонкой, мой друг. Если на то пошло, то это я считал себя твоей игрушкой в течение тех месяцев. Я был заворожен твоими мечтами о величии, и это я чувствовал себя преданным, когда в полной мере осознал суть твоих мечтаний, и что ради их осуществления придется перешагивать через трупы. Но когда слишком долго преподаешь, учишься распознавать обычную дилему: ничего-не-сделал и тоже-виновен.

Ненавидь меня, если в оставшиеся годы тебе от этого будет легче. Я надеялся, так наивно, так по-детски, что ты больше не будешь, но я ведь всего лишь потерявшийся по жизни старый дурак. Но, что бы ты обо мне не думал, я должен спросить у тебя насчет этого британского друга по переписке. Это выдуманное имя случайно ли не Волан де Морт? Я оставлю тебя в покое, как ты этого хочешь, но зловещие слухи ходят вокруг этого имени в последнее время, и я просто обязан спросить.

Всего наилучшего,

Альбус Дамблдор


	13. Chapter 13

27 сентября 1956 г.

Дамблдор,

Самое забавное, что ты не назвал мне ни одной стоящей причины, чтобы у меня возникло желание помочь тебе в деле касательно этого Волан де Морта. Какое бы правильное британское словечко подобрать? Юнец? В основном его интересуют подробности и факты. Он слишком одержим смертью, даже для Темного волшебника. И, хоть он и преклоняется перед ее величием, он ее боится. Нездоровое отношение. Но ты наверняка знал это и без меня. Ему не нужны Дары. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Чем меньше волшебников пойдет по этому Темному пути, тем лучше.

Зато он просто помешан на своей теории улучшения запретных заклинаний. В основном, он пишет о своей сумасшедшей теории по усовершенствованию Смертельного проклятья. Думаю, у него просто ничего не выйдет. Все эти мысли насчет крестражей… Слишком запутанная идея. Я же предпочитаю, чтобы все части меня всегда были при мне: если уж кто-то все же захочет прикончить меня в конце концов, то я просто умру, без этой призрачной пародии на послесмертное существование.

Я не ненавижу тебя, Альбус. Никогда не ненавидел, и, учитывая тот факт, что ничего более ужасного ты со мной сделать уже не можешь, не возненавижу. В этом и вся проблема.

P.S. Гертруда пишет: «Личность довольно-таки забавно устроена: ты являешься собой, и, что самое смешное, ты собой никогда не являешься, за исключением тех моментов, когда ты помнишь себя. Но и тогда, конечно же, ты не можешь верить себе».

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	14. 28. 02. 1957

28 февраля 1957 г.

Геллерт,

Я думаю, что тебе доставит огромное удовольствие тот факт, что ты все еще можешь заставить меня смеяться. Это действительно чертовски запутанная идея, и, я думаю, если всем ты известен как слишком осторожный человек, который вечно только и занят тем, что осторожничает, то наверняка рано или поздно ты споткнешься. Гертруда бы с тобой согласилась. В отличии от нее, я решил не расставлять запятые.

Волан де Морт нанес мне визит несколько дней назад, здесь, в Хогвартсе. Я собирался написать тебе обо всех слухах касательно него, что я слышал в последнее время, но его появление здесь лишь подтвердило мои худшие опасения. Похоже, что в Англии действительно появился опасный Темный Лорд…

Я понимаю, что у тебя нет причин прислушиваться ко мне, но я очень бы просил тебя разорвать эту связь между вами. Волан де Морт, по сравнению с тобой, жалкий мальчишка, но, как ты уже ранее заметил, он амбициозен, целеустремлен и одержим смертью. Боюсь, что у него есть все шансы однажды поравняться с тобой. И, как ты заметил ранее, он точно такой же юнец, как и ты в былые времена.

Что же касается всего остального, то я не могу понять твое сердце, Геллерт. Мне бы разобраться со своим.

С благодарностями за твою помощь,

Альбус Дамблдор


	15. 15. 03. 1957

15 марта 1957 г.

Альбус,

Похоже на то, что в Туманном Альбионе действительно появился юный Темный Лорд. Что ж, тогда берегись мартовских ид.

Мне любопытно, будешь ли ты внимательно следить за ним ближайшие, скажем, лет десять, пока правительство не будет даже подозревать, что происходит, или же просто отойдешь в сторону, выиграешь для себя время, наблюдая издалека за первыми смертями? Думаю, что в любом случае твоя совесть будет страдать. Просто съешь лимонную дольку и успокойся.

У мальчика определенно много силы, но совсем нет воображения. У нас с тобой последнего было просто в избытке. Это как раз одна из причин, почему мы с тобой были великолепны.

Чем больше я читаю твои маггловские книги, тем больше они сбивают меня с толку. Все свое время они тратят на тщеславные попытки прослыть культурными, на литературу и живопись, на притворную вежливость. Они постоянно пытаются познать мир с помощью свои ограниченных научных доводов и подходов, даже не задумываясь о волшебстве. Так значит, вот чем занимают себя люди, когда у них нет магии? А если для них магии нет, то какой же во всем этом толк? Маг со скрипкой в руках может подчинить себе реальность, в то время как смертный скрипач может лишь вызвать определенные эмоции у себе подобных. Два маггла, спорящие над расстановкой запятых в тексте, способны лишь изменить конструкции предложений, в то время как два волшебника, работая над текстом заклинания, способны изменить мир.

Это тот урок, который ты пытаешься преподать мне, Альбус, присылая эти книги? Чтобы я научился жалеть этих людишек, так тщетно заботящихся о своих мелочных жизнях? Чтобы я осознал, насколько они ничтожны?

Что касается моего сердца, то с ним было все предельно просто и понятно, когда я держал Ее в своей руке. Теперь же без Нее, без близости магии…

Как?

Как можно так жить?

Ландшафт за моим окном изменился за двенадцать лет, хотя насколько именно - сказать сложно. Мои мысли то и дело ускользают от меня. Кто-то мог бы заметить: куда они могут ускользнуть, сквозь толстые стены моей тюрьмы, которые прочны как гоблинская сталь. Помнишь, ты все время говорил, что однажды заведешь Омут Памяти для себя…

Мой Нурменгард не сломает меня, Альбус, как не сломаешь и ты. Иди, разбирайся со своим жалким подобием Темного Лорда. А я буду гнить здесь. Я ведь, наверное, уже старик, да? Полагаю, что так. Что ж, после восхождения на холм тебя непременно ожидает спуск с него. По крайней мере, так было в мои дни.

Испорченный тобой,

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	16. 17. 05. 1957

17 мая 1957 г.

Геллерт,

Я боюсь, что он уже прошел начальную стадию и перешел на следующий, полный недовольства и эмоциональных вспышек период юности - тот самый период, который я особенно хорошо знаю благодаря проведенному времени с тобой. К сожалению, у него нет друга, с которым он мог бы этот период разделить, и, пожалуй, я слишком затянул с этой метафорой.

Что же касается давно принятых решений, то... Насчет выбора, на который ты ссылался... Да, он давит на меня со всей своей тяжестью. И именно поэтому мой Омут памяти – бесценная вещь. Особенно в моменты, когда мне тоже бывает сложно разобраться со своим сердцем.

Можно бесконечно размышлять над вопросом касательно магглов. Тем не менее, эти книги помогли тебе найти ответы на некоторые вопросы – чем больше ты вглядываешься в их артистический критицизм, тем больше понимаешь, что их способность оценивать вещи находится за пределами магического или практического подхода. Я также прилагаю к письму текст, сюжет которого в данной ситуации может показаться весьма полезным, хоть и немного сырым. Одна из вещей, которые мне особенно сложно осознать, будучи волшебником, это то, что магглам в их лишенной магии жизни становится достаточно сложно повлиять на реальность. Тем не менее, удивительно, что многие из них выбирают именно такую жизнь, а те, которые от такой жизни отказываются, делают выбор в пользу профессий, связанных с войнами и физическим трудом, с помощью которых они могут воздействовать хотя бы на физическую реальность всеми доступными им средствами. При этом такие люди считаются людьми второго сорта. Где-то я слышал о существовании теории о том, что таким образом они отражают устройство магического сообщества. Но, в этом случае, как мне кажется, логика в их действиях отсутствует.

Но, прощу прощения, я говорю чепуху. Просто эта тема стала одной из излюбленных для меня в последнее время. И, как ты отметил ранее, мне пора заняться Темным Лордом.

Альбус Дамблдор

(приложение: Нортон Фрай, Анатомия критики)


	17. 30. 06. 1957

30 июня 1957 г.

Альбус,

О, последнее письмо было необычайно грубым для тебя. Неужели я смог обнаружить в нем нотки недовольства мной? Я, в свою очередь, тоже расстроил тебя, не так ли? Или это все страх перед теми выборами, которые тебе предстоит сделать? Должно быть, это такое тяжелое бремя - быть самоизбранным лидером магического мира. Или это все страх перед Волан де Мортом? Или страх перед тем, что я сейчас попал не в бровь, а в глаз?

Но не важно. Я хочу рассказать тебе историю, Альбус.

Когда я лежу ночью с открытыми глазами на моем тонком матрасе (что я делаю нередко), до тех пор, пока луна не скроется за горизонтом или просто пропадет из поля зрения в моем узком окне, когда полночь вползает с противным скрипом в мою камеру через щель между полом и дверью, словно живое существо, я предаюсь воспоминаниям. Со мной нет Омута Памяти – здесь вообще нет никаких волшебных вещей, кроме моих зачарованных часов, – но со мной все еще мой разум. Обычно, я вспоминаю самые общие вещи – моя старая палочка, до того как я завладел Ей, или изысканная резьба по дереву в доме магглов, где я прозябал много лет назад, или жабы, которые у меня были в детстве. Но иногда я предаюсь конкретным воспоминаниям, чтобы утешить себя.

Мне бы хотелось думать, что я все же обладаю хорошей памятью. И все же ей никогда не сравниться с Омутом. Вот мы снова пришли к этой теме: все маленькие удобства магического мира и как научиться жить без них. Некоторые воспоминания, к которым я обращался слишком часто, весьма износились, стерлись до дыр – хотя некоторые утверждают, что чем чаще воспроизводишь что-то в своей памяти, тем лучше помнишь. Возможно, так оно и есть. И, тем не менее, я кое-что забыл. 

В своих истончившихся воспоминаниях я вижу поздний июль. Аберфорт остался дома приглядеть за Арианой. Мы легким шагом идем вдоль мельницы, которую используют магглы в Годриковой Впадине, пригибаем головы, проходя под окнами наших магических старейшин, увлеченные беседой о законе магии крови. Мы разуваемся на берегу реки, опускаем наши ноги в воду, ты вертишь серебряный нож в своих руках, в своих красивых руках, и бормочешь, что мы найдем Камень, что мы просто обязаны.

Мы задаемся вопросом, сколько же магической мощи мы можем получить всего из одной капли крови? Ты укалываешь свой палец и на нем, словно бусина, появляется невероятно яркая в солнечном свете алая капля. Один только ее вид уже волнует меня. Я позволяю ей стечь по моей палочке, впитаться в дерево, и, когда она исчезает, я чувствую, как у меня мурашки бегут по телу от ощущения в моих руках безграничной силы. Scheisse*, это больше чем просто преимущество, больше чем всевозможные способы контроля судьбы и реальности, и совсем никакой маггловской чепухи - вот чего мне не хватает, когда речь идет о магии. Колебания и дрожь, которые можно почувствовать лишь нутром. Должно быть, до сих пор их ощущаешь, ты всегда был силен, а твой талант безграничен. Магия, которая отдается в каждой клеточке твоего тела, разливается по венам – чувствуешь ли ты подобное после стольких лет, это простое первобытное возбуждение?

Но… воспоминание. Я остановился на том, как твоя кровь была в моей палочке, и я разнес ближайшее полено в щепки всего одним легким взмахом руки, так просто, так могущественно. Затем ты передал нож мне, но я вложил его обратно в твою руку, наклонился очень близко, и тогда лезвие прошлось по подушечке моего пальца – в конце концов надо попробовать и наоборот. 

На воде вспыхнуло пламя. Ты был великолепен.

Мы хохотали, делали пометки, а потом и медленно потушили огонь. Я уже представляю эти маленькие, но великие хитрости, способные усилить любые Темные чары, и тихонько мурлычу заклинания себе под нос. Мы – партнеры, в конце концов, но мы никогда не думали до этого момента с головой окунуться в этот неиссякаемый источник силы, скрытый в нас обоих – кровь, добровольно отданная друг другу, способна сотворить многое.

Мы лежим на берегу реки, тяжело дыша. Моя голова покоится на твоих коленях и ты рассеянно перебираешь мои локоны, задумчиво накручивая их на свои пальцы. Солнце такое яркое, трава вокруг – ослепительно изумрудного цвета, на ней сейчас поблескивает тот самый кинжал, на котором отчетливо видны капли крови. Мы ведем с тобой оживленную беседу, и тогда я завожу тему о Дарах…

\- Камень в первую очередь, - говоришь ты.

Я чуть двигаюсь и поднимаю на тебя любопытный взгляд.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что если он будет у нас… Хотя бы их тень, хотя бы их тень.

Я, в свою очередь, запускаю руку в твои длинные спутанные пряди, словно котенок. 

\- Альбус, я не понимаю.

Ты так и не объяснил. Сейчас я полагаю, что ты хотел вернуть своих родителей обратно, чтобы они позаботились об Аберфорте и Ариане, в то время как ты мог бы сбежать со мной.

Как предусмотрительно. И это тот редкий случай, когда я не саркастичен.

Потом мы еще какое-то время болтали с тобой о разных пустяках. Но не поэтому я вспоминаю этот день. Я вспоминаю его потому, что ты внезапно отодвинул меня со своих колен, поднялся и принялся накладывать скрывающие нас от посторонних глаз чары. Слишком скучно и долго, когда приходится сидеть и подробно все описывать, не так ли? 

Мы бросились в объятия друг друга словно дети, если память не подводит меня: я помню, как все вокруг было наполнено магией, как вокруг жужжали насекомые в траве, как сияли на солнце твои огненно-рыжие волосы, когда мы впервые кончили вместе. Я с поразительной ясностью помню (хоть мне и весьма сложно описать) ту хитрую полуулыбку, которая играла на твоих губах, когда ты медленно снял свои очки для чтения, задумчиво проведя дужкой по нижней губе, при этом пристально смотря на меня, жадно, маня. А затем ты начал медленно избавляться от одежды, стаскивая с себя сначала белоснежную рубашку, а потом брюки: я помню, как начал смеяться, удивленно и ликующе одновременно, как говорил тебе, что здесь слишком мелко, чтобы купаться.

Ты был так красив тогда. Как и я, ты упивался моей внешностью. Теперь же мы дряхлые старики, не заслуживающие прощения.

Мы лениво перекатывались по траве, поверх которой были расстелены наши мантии, в складках которых запутались снующие туда-сюда муравьи. Ты восторженно смеялся, словно разлетался на мельчайшие кусочки, когда я прикасался к тебе. У нас обоих бледная кожа, на которой тогда особенно ярко вспыхивал румянец от удовольствия. Я помню, как уверенно держал твое лицо в своих ладонях, наблюдая, как возбуждение переполняет тебя, чувствуя, как мое сердце бешено билось о ребра, только потому, что ты был моим.

Я взял тогда в свою руку твой член, помнишь? Одной рукой я взял тебя за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, в то время как другой держал тебя, такого твердого. Я заставил тебя вскрикнуть. Помнишь? Или тебе все еще стыдно?

Тяжело дыша, ты развернулся, вытирая сперму о траву, после чего повернулся обратно ко мне: с зелеными разводами от травы на коже, абсолютно расслабленный, смеющийся. Но ты никогда не бросал дело на полпути. Я помню, как в сладком забвении выгибался на своей мантии, когда ты склонился надо мной: волосы щекотали мою кожу, в то время как кольцо из твоих пальцев твердо обхватывало основание моего члена, а потом ты скользнул губами вокруг…

Потом мы, потные, испачканные спермой, приласканные солнцем, смеялись, дурачились, словно дети. Но там был один значимый момент: мы лежали рядом друг с другом, твоя голова покоилась на моей вытянутой руке, когда я произнес: «Смотри, это облако похоже на пьяного гиппогрифа, и, Всемогущие небеса, я невероятно рад, что старушка Батильда сейчас не видит нас». А затем ты ответил…

Я не помню.

Это не отпускает меня, Альбус. Преследует, изводит. Я даже вспомнил историю о привидении, которое не могло обрести покой, поскольку забыло последнюю строчку любимого стихотворения, и отошло в мир иной лишь тогда, когда проезжавший мимо школьник процитировал его вслух. А у тебя, мой друг, есть Омут.

Я рассказал тебе все, что знаю об этом Волан де Морте. Ты мой должник.

С уважением,

Геллерт Гриндевальд 

 

*Scheise - черт


	18. 5. 12. 1957

5 декабря 1957 г.

Геллерт,

Боюсь, что ты действительно попал не в бровь, а в глаз. И даже не один раз. В конце концов, есть столько вещей, которые меня пугают. И… и я даже не знаю, что сказать. Чем больше я думаю о нашей с тобой истории, которая началась несколько десятилетий назад, - только представь, - тем сложнее мне разобраться в своем сердце.

Я создал мой первый Омут Памяти, как ты понимаешь, чтобы иметь возможность рассортировать все воспоминания, связанные с тобой, чтобы взглянуть объективно, со стороны, с целью понять, кто ты, что и как делал. Чтобы понять, могу ли я предугадать твои будущие действия, поскольку на тот момент я, как и все остальные, был просто ослеплен тобой. Если ближе к делу, то да, то, о чем ты говоришь, здесь в целости и сохранности. «Да, - ответил я. – Она бы в обморок упала, только не знаю, оттого, что увидела нас, или оттого, что увидела, что мы использовали магию крови.» А затем я в который раз принялся излагать тебе свою сумасшедшую теорию касательно Трансфигурации. 

Я извиняюсь за задержку. Это была небольшая и вполне справедливая просьба с твоей стороны. И я все еще не могу разобраться в себе.

Боюсь, что я должен идти. 

Альбус Дамблдор


	19. 25. 12. 1957

25 декабря 1957 г.

Альбус,

Это странно. Провалы в памяти, я полагаю? Я думал, что ты создал его, чтобы выяснить, кто убил Ариану. И меня не отпускает мысль о том, что тогда ты, по-моему, сказал, что любишь меня.

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	20. 12. 06. 1965

12 июля 1965 г.

Дамблдор,

Что ж, мы опять ходим по кругу. Восемь лет прошло, да?

Этот Волан де Морт написал мне пафосное послание, в котором он провозглашает свое будущее блестящее правление, как он станет Повелителем Всего, Большой Шишкой и так далее, аж тошнит. Я сказал ему, что использование слишком большого количества непростительных заклинаний не самым лучшим образом влияет на палочку. Он долго будет ходить кругами, пока сообразит. Это весьма забавно.

Я все еще не уверен в том, что я помню, если честно. Что ты сказал в тот день? Что именно сказал? Тем не менее, я уверен, что ты солгал, когда ответил, так или иначе.

Продолжаю изучать маггловскую литературу. Поэты-представители эпохи Романтизма невероятно скучны. Толкин интересен. Лишайники все так же хорошо растут. Теперь понимаю, почему ты прислал мне его, - чтобы я сравнил Ее с чертовым Кольцом Всевластия? В чем-то ты прав, старый ублюдок, но я лучше женюсь на своей сове, чем хоть еще раз услышу это от тебя.

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	21. 5. 09. 1965

5 сентября 1965 г.

Геллерт,

Насчет Воланд де Морта… твои сведения оказались очень своевременными и полезными. Я даже не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить. Мы уже не слышали о нем несколько лет, – он ушел в подполье, – хотя в последнее время вновь начали ходить слухи, и на этот раз я снова к ним прислушиваюсь.

Мне интересно, а на самом ли деле ты все забыл? Или ты специально все описал таким образом, чтобы я был вынужден  
солгать тебе, как ты и предполагаешь?

Я был молод, глуп и слишком нежен, полностью поглощен твоим влечением и своим желанием. Даже я не знаю, была ли это правда или нет.

Я не знаю, что еще сказать тебе. Ситуация с Волан де Мортом вполне может скоро стать фатальной, и я не имею понятия, сколько времени у меня осталось. Тем не менее, ты можешь в любой момент писать мне.

Альбус Дамблдор


	22. 25. 12. 1965

25 декабря 1965 г.

Альбус,

И вновь с Рождеством тебя. Занят сейчас Волан де Мортом, я полагаю?

Должен признать, что мне не совсем нравится писать и не получать ответа. Или не знать, правду ты говоришь мне или нет. Кстати, старушка Наталья Федотьева умерла от руки великана, а ведь я получал от нее письма каждый день...

Я старею, Альбус, и понемногу устаю насмехаться над тобой. Думаю, что ты тоже. Все еще один? Все еще прячешься?

Не умри там. Ты слишком умный, чтобы быть убитым человеком, у которого напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора.

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	23. 25. 12. 1970

25 декабря 1970 г.

Альбус,

Новости дошли даже до этой заботой богом глуши. Новости насчет исчезновений. Волан де Морт сделал свой ход, так? Очень знакомая схема. Я сам использовал подобную. В магической Британии разразится война в ближайшие полгода, не так ли?

Напиши мне, когда разберешься с ним. Не могу представить, что он способен доставить тебе больше проблем, чем я.

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	24. 13. 11. 1981

13 ноября 1981 г.

Дорогой Геллерт,

Помнится, ты просил написать тебе, когда я разберусь с Волан де Мортом. Но письмо пришло на десять лет позже, чем ты ожидал, старый друг? И я до сих пор не уверен, удалось ли мне разобраться с ним до конца, per se*. Но я весьма ценю твой оптимизм, который ты сохранил во время этой войны, хоть Волан де Морт и доставил мне гораздо больше хлопот, чем ты. Не хочу оскорблять Ваше Темное Величество, но Волан де Морт имеет некоторые преимущества, например, он обнаружил невероятный талант к Легименции, который запросто смог побить мой и о котором я ничего не знал до того момента, когда стало уже слишком поздно…

Но я отвлекся. После череды удивительных событий Волан де Морт был повержен… Не окончательно. Но многие предпочтут думать именно так. Лично я считаю, что, скорее всего, он просто исчез, затаился на ближайшие годы, и когда он вернется, то будет очень слаб.

Я понимаю твое недовольство насчет односторонней переписки. Но, Геллерт, битва с Волан де Мортом шла не на жизнь, а на смерть, и именно я стоял во главе наших сил, продолжая при этом управлять Хогвартсом. За последние годы я почти не видел занавески в моей спальне, зато видел слишком много новых надгробий. Было так мало времени…

Мне очень жаль слышать о смерти твоего друга. Мне действительно жаль.

В последнее время в Темном подпольном магическом сообществе поползли слухи насчет тебя – я узнал о них, когда пытался подорвать контроль Волан де Морта над великанами и оборотнями. Темные волшебники поговаривают, что Гриндевальд все же раскаялся в своей заплесневелой камере. Поговаривают, что он оплакивает своих жертв. Десять лет назад я подумал бы, что это полная чушь, но это долгие десять лет, изменившие Англию до неузнаваемости. Я видел, как сердца и души мужчин и женщин, которых я знал, покрывались шрамами и менялись до неузнаваемости. Поэтому для меня не составляет труда представить, как эти изменения пересекли английский канал и распространились дальше по континенту, вплоть до Нурменгарда.

Прошло действительно много времени с тех пор, как мы с тобой нормально переписывались. Так много времени с тех пор, как я знал твое сердце. Поэтому позволь мне задать всего один вопрос, абсолютно искренний, без малейшей тени насмешки: как ты, старый друг?

Альбус Дамблдор

 

* как такового


	25. 25. 12. 1981

25 декабря 1981 г.

Дамблдор,

Похоже, что я завел привычку писать на Рождество. Отлично. Хорошо тебе погулять, повеселиться, наплести рождественских венков и так далее, и так далее. И почему люди так часто совершают ошибку, путая хорошее настроение с добротой?

Я слышал удивительные истории. Волан де Морта действительно одолел младенец? Уверен, что ты приложил к этому руку, Альбус, и в качестве оправдания у тебя на этот раз даже нет мертвой сестры.

Но вот - я опять за старое. Мне казалось, что за все эти годы я уже устал высмеивать тебя. Но ты так услужливо предоставляешь очередной повод! И я никогда не прекращу полностью злиться на тебя. Ты уже не раз путал это чувство с ненавистью.

Этот мальчишка Волан де Морт… хотя, полагаю, уже совсем не мальчишка? Ему уже наверное лет сорок? И все еще жив? Иди и прикончи его, Дамблдор. Разве не это ты должен сделать?

Сожаления? Это касается только меня. Или того, что от меня осталось. Бледная тень Геллерта во мрачном узком окне – потухший взгляд, потухшее выражение лица, потухшая воля, – все это только мои заботы. Так же как только твоя ноша и твое чувство вины.

И все же, как твой одинокий остров породил Темного Лорда? Обычно мы приходим с Севера.

Не надо тратить на меня свою искренность, которая и без того весьма редкое явление. Я такой же, как и всегда. Каким мне еще быть?

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	26. 2. 02. 1982

2 февраля 1982 г.

Геллерт,

Моя искренность принадлежит мне, и только мне решать, что с ней делать: если я хочу тратить ее на старого, озлобленного, ворчливого друга, то это мой выбор. 

Что касается Англии, породившей Темного Лорда…

У меня были подозрения на его счет со дня нашей первой встречи. Ему было одиннадцать: меня послали к нему, в мир магглов, чтобы я сообщил мальчику о приеме в Хогвартс, а также ввел его в новый мир, доселе ему неизвестный. Уже тогда под его маской были явственно видны жадность, подозрительность, жестокость. Неприятный. Он был определен в Слизерин, что совсем меня не удивило, я дал себе слово приглядывать за ним. Я был таким навязчивым, лицемерным идиотом, не так ли? Вечно сую свой крючковатый длинный нос в дела других, делая только хуже.

Он учился, взрослел, постепенно превращаясь в того монстра, которым стал еще в Хогвартсе, обучаясь у меня. Он создал свой первый крестраж прямо у меня под тем же самым носом, а я даже и не заметил. Потому что Европа стонала под твоим гнетом, потому что я готовился к тому, что мне придется выступить против тебя, потому что я не хотел разрушить жизнь еще одного ребенка.

О, я убеждаю себя, что ничего бы не изменилось, если бы я сделал это. А иногда мне кажется, что это сделало бы все только хуже. Но моя страна пала перед Темным Лордом – да, тем самым, которого остановил младенец, – потому что Я не смог остановить его, потому я не удержал его за руку, когда он был ребенком, когда он только нащупывал свой путь. Потому что я хотел быть лучше.

В какой-то степени, вспоминая месяцы, проведенные с тобой, мне кажется, что больше всего на свете я скучаю по тому (что весьма эгоистично), как ты командовал мной. Возложить всю ответственность на того, кому полностью доверяешь – наверное, я был совсем не в себе, раз мог довериться тебе. Зато сейчас ты освобожден от какой бы то ни было ответственности. 

Я думаю, что мы завидуем друг другу. И я также думаю, что нам больше нечего друг другу сказать, кроме взаимных упреков и обвинений. Я… иногда очень хочу, чтобы все было иначе.

Альбус Дамблдор


	27. 16. 03. 1982

16 марта 1982 г.

Дорогой Альбус,

Ты действительно жалкий сукин сын, ты знаешь это? Я имею в виду, это просто великолепно. Нет, серьезно. Ужасно гениально. Просто выше всех похвал. Когда же ты уже, мать твою, поймешь, что дело не только в твоей вине? Verdammter Schweinhund,* ты разве уже позабыл, почему я позволил тебе победить в нашей дуэли? 

Я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто-либо в этом мире, Альбус П. В. Б. Дамблдор. Убей Темного Лорда и покончи уже с этим. Хватит обвинять себя - вспомни свое былое великолепие, расправь крылья, заставь мир дрожать перед тобой, только… ах да, это же жестокость, верно? Вся твоя жизнь – сплошная жестокость. Признай уже это и смирись с этим!

Тебе нет смысла лгать мне, старый друг. О, как же громко я сейчас смеюсь над тобой. Я раздевал тебя, связывал, заставляя умолять трахнуть, – умолял ли ты еще когда-нибудь кого-нибудь в своей жизни, старый дурак, из всех людей на свете? Не смей лгать мне.

Разберись с Волан де Мортом. Расскажи мне, почему ты победил. Признай, кто ты есть. Или прекрати уже проклятую бессмыслицу и избавь своих сов от лишней работы.

Геллерт Гриндевальд

 

*тупая свинья


	28. 26. 06. 1982

27 июня 1982 г.

Гриндевальд,

Правда в том, что я не знаю, о чем ты, – почему же я выиграл дуэль? Я не имею ни малейшего понятия. Этого не должно было случиться. Я не могу поступить так, как ты говоришь. И я устал открывать письма, полные ножей. Устал от того чувства, когда все словно сжимается в груди, когда прилетает твоя сова.

Я скучаю по нашей ранней переписке. Действительно скучаю. Я скучаю… по тебе, по тем крупицам доброты, которые то и дело проскальзывали много лет назад, до того как ты окончательно вступил на темный путь. Скучаю по тому, как ты прикасался ко мне, желая утешить, когда ты впервые увидел мою сестру. Но сейчас, кажется, ничего не осталось от этого. 

Прими мои извинения, я думаю, что мне не имеет смысла писать в дальнейшем.

Альбус Дамблдор


	29. 10. 07. 1982

10 июля 1982 г.

Дамблдор,

Ты снова лжешь, будь ты проклят. Schwanzlutscher.*

Геллерт Гриндевальд

 

*членосос


	30. 10. 07. 1982

9 августа 1989 г.

Дамблдор,

Я начал так много писем, но, смяв, так и не отправил их. Мне очень жаль. Напишешь мне?

Одиноко.

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	31. 25. 12. 1995

[конверт запечатан с помощью особого заклинания, открывается с помощью капли крови Геллерта Гриндевальда]

25 декабря 1995 г.

Геллерт,

Рождественское письмо, после стольких лет. Я должен признаться, что так и не смог поступить согласно твоему совету. Волан де Морт до сих пор не повержен и недавно вернулся с новыми силами, сейчас он собирает союзников. Крестражи, старый друг. Крестражи и множество других защитных заклинаний. И, поверь мне, я не лгу. Я правда не знаю, почему я победил в той дуэли. Я правда не знаю, что сказать. 

Я помню… я обещал больше никогда не писать тебе. Но я принимаю твои извинения. Принял еще много лет назад. Я даже не знаю, как мне сейчас быть. Я лишь прошу немного твоего терпения…

Я полагаю, что к этому времени ты уже слышал о Гарри Поттере.

То, о чем я рассказываю тебе, – совершенно секретно. За все то время, что я писал тебе, я вдруг осознал, что не имею по-настоящему близких друзей. Забавно, что после стольких лет молчания и злости ты остаешься единственным человеком, которому я могу доверять в этом… деле. Во всем, что касается войны, Англии, Волан де Морта.

Гарри Поттер начал свое обучение в Хогвартсе пять лет назад. Он был распределен в Гриффиндор, что наверняка не вызывает у тебя удивления. Его успеваемость чуть выше средней, отношения с учителями в основном хорошие, зато его отношения с друзьями просто отличные. Он вырос в грубой и нерадивой маггловской семье и был совсем жалок, когда прибыл в Хогвартс; но решение отдать его в эту семью принял я, так как это было необходимо для его защиты. Было необходимо обречь его на столь ужасное детство. Вся его жизнь тесно связана с древней магией, в основе которой лежит любовь, которую Волан де Морт отказывается признавать, и которой мы с тобой смогли коснуться лишь поверхностно. Он самый обычный и в то же время самый необычный мальчик, и у меня просто не хватает слов, чтобы описать его.

Для мальчика его возраста он так невыносимо много страдал. И в большинстве случаев из-за меня, хоть виноват я и косвенно. Он даже не имеет ни малейшего понятия о своей подлинной роли в этом деле.

Его судьба переплетена с судьбой Волан де Морта. Магия, которая находится за пределами логики или понимания…  
Геллерт, я должен послать его на смерть.

Столько лет я старался не замечать этого. Кусочек души Волан де Морта, оторванный для создания крестражей, вырванный, когда его заклинание было отражено, и проникший в невинного ребенка. Существует пророчество. Две змеи, прячущиеся в тумане от следопыта. Очень древняя, даже первобытная магия…

Я не могу сказать ему. Разве у меня хватит сил? Он должен все осознать сам…

Он хороший мальчик, Геллерт. Сильный, смелый, весьма смышленый – он заслуживает лучшей жизни. Он заслуживает того, чтобы повзрослеть, состариться, влюбиться, возиться с внуками и писать трогательные письма. Он заслуживает того, чтобы расквитаться с Волан де Мортом и жить дальше своей жизнью, свободной от судьбы, шрамов и прочей чепухи, и я бы отдал свою жизнь, чтобы так оно и было. Но я не могу, так как все, к великому сожалению, сложилось иначе.

Я боялся тебя, когда осознал весь размах твоих замыслов, ужас твоего правления, страх магглов перед тобой. Когда ты сбежал с места убийства Арианы, словно обычный головорез. И да, само собой, я был зол. Очень зол. Но я никогда тебя не ненавидел. Никогда не желал тебе самого худшего, что есть на свете. Ты все так же просыпаешься, ешь, спишь, дышишь, в то время как я бросил бы Волан де Морта в вечное пламя феникса – нет, Тома Реддла, все остальное лишь притворство. Я искренне ненавижу человека, который обрек Гарри на такую судьбу, ненавижу всей душой.

Ты не цепляешься за жизнь, словно паразит. Это достаточное раскаяние для меня, что бы ты сам по этому поводу не думал. И для Темного волшебника у тебя удивительно здоровые отношения со смертью…

Послушай меня. Мне жаль. Я пишу тебе в отчаянии, заваливая своими старческими переживаниями после того, как ты сказал, что между нами не осталось ничего, кроме горечи. Но, Геллерт, я отправляю его на смерть. Ради общего блага.

Ты утверждаешь, что Нурменгард и я не сломают тебя. Возможно, так оно и есть. Но, Геллерт, Том и Гарри сломали меня. Я полагаю, что, в конце концов, ты сильнее меня.

О, но есть шанс! Совсем призрачный шанс, что он выживет. Возможно, Гарри будет жить, потрясенный, контуженный, как говорят магглы, но будет жить.

Но иногда надежда причиняет больше боли, чем поражение.

Игнорируй меня. Смейся надо мной. Я обрек невинного мальчика на войну, пытки и смерть, потому что я делаю то, что необходимо, потому что я должен извиниться за то, что необходимо. Посмотри на свою дверь, Геллерт, - эти проклятые слова все еще преследуют меня…

Только ты бы смог оценить все их значение. Всю их иронию. Только ты, старый друг, даже после всего, что мы натворили, и после всей боли, которую причинили друг другу.

Я никогда не знал, как поступать правильно. Все-таки я лицемерный старый ублюдок, так что нет в этом ничего удивительного. Я всего лишь хотел помочь, я делал то, что считал правильным, что должно было привести к верному решению. И вот чем это закончилось –я отправляю ребенка на смерть… Все, к кому я прикасался, кого любил, обращаются в прах… Я смирился с тем, кто я есть, Геллерт, и я признаю, что я - монстр.

Я… должен остановить это. Мне очень жаль.

Альбус Дамблдор

 

P.S.: для нас двоих.

[приложение: пакетик с лимонными дольками]


	32. 01. 1996

Январь 1996 года… наверное…

Альбус,

Пятьдесят лет. Я гнию здесь уже пятьдесят проклятых лет. И за все это время ты… от кого угодно, но от тебя я не ожидал посылку со сладостями. Уже только их запах заставил меня дрожать от радости. Это было самое бесподобное из того, что я когда-либо ел в своей жизни.

Пятьдесят лет. Я исхудал как скелет, весь покрылся язвами, мне даже не верится, что когда-то я был очень красив. Я здесь единственный живой заключенный. Стражи давно покинули свой пост. Старый домовой эльф проталкивает миски с едой сквозь решетки моей камеры. Даже чары на моих часах понемногу исчезают. Руки трясутся, я чувствую, что мои дни на исходе. Полагаю, сове требуется примерно три дня, чтобы добраться сюда из Хогвартса? Возможно, в эти дни несколько дольше? Мир подо мной расширяется? Поэтому я оказался так далеко? Кажется, сейчас январь, насколько я могу понять по положению солнца.

Я для тебя теперь ничто, лишь жилетка, в которую можно поплакать. Scheisse,* мне даже стало почти жаль тебя. Ты ведь так и не завел детей, верно? Так никогда и не женился, так и не осел? Ты просто умрешь, забрав с собой Ее и мальчишку Поттера, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме красивой песни феникса и мешка лимонных долек.

Но это означает, что у нас с тобой есть кое-что общее. Я и ты – мы оба влюбляемся в людей, которые лучше нас, и все портим. Я позволил тебе выиграть дуэль, потому что думал, что ты спасешь меня, а ты, предатель, бросил меня гнить здесь вместо этого. Тебя сейчас никто не заботит, кроме этого мальчишки, я знаю. Но ты не сможешь сломить меня. Не сможешь сломить. 

Мы уже слишком стары. Мы принадлежим прошлому веку мельниц, Альбус, мы не должны гнить каждый в своей башне непонятно где. Мы с тобой принадлежим началу этой истории, где наше великолепие еще не отягощено грузом ответственности, где наша красота еще не изуродована старостью. Где последствия еще не развели нас по разные стороны.

Я перестал думать о тебе, все это в прошлом. Я пытался не думать вообще ни о чем, честно. Просто ходил из угла в угол в своей камере. Слова над моей дверью. Треугольники, кружки, линии.

Ты прав. Хотя бы один мальчик должен прожить хорошую жизнь. Наши с тобой жизни давным-давно разрушены.

Геллерт Гриндевальд

 

*Scheisse - черт


	33. 9. 06. 1997

9 июня 1997 г.

Геллерт,

В. изучает палочки: его палочка и палочка Г. – близнецы. Приори Инкантатем. Он ищет альтернативу палочке, которая выбрала его – 

Геллерт, если он узнает о ней – если проследит до Гр. – Легименция – он придет за тобой – и сделает то, что боится больше всего – он убьет тебя – это неизбежно –

Извини, что так краток. Нет времени. Ты заслужил предупреждение. 

Прощай,

Альбус Дамблдор


	34. ...

Альбус…

Мои часы окончательно сломались. Я даже не знаю, какое сегодня число. Но мне плевать. Этот выскочка придет за мной? Превосходно. Лучшая новость за последние десять лет. И мне нравится, что ты даже не просишь меня солгать. Ты ведь знаешь, что я сделаю это для тебя, верно?

ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ЛЕТ, АЛЬБУС. [неразборчивые каракули] Как я должен буду продолжать бороться, если тебя не станет? Если ты спятишь, если ты сойдешь с ума, как ты часто любил притворяться? Было ужасно плохо, когда ты не писал. Было ужасно плохо, когда ты игнорировал то или это лишь потому, что был слишком занят, чтобы уделить время.

Вечно занят. Даже сейчас ты говоришь, что у тебя нет времени. ХВАТИТ ЛГАТЬ МНЕ. ПОВЕРНИСЬ И ПОСМОТРИ МНЕ В ГЛАЗА. 

Волан де Морт? Отправь его сюда. ОТПРАВЬ ЭТУ МАЛЕНЬКУЮ ЗМЕЙКУ СЮДА. Ты научил меня окклюменции, я солгу ему сквозь свои сломанные зубы и рассмеюсь в лицо – о, столько времени прошло с тех пор, как я смеялся кому-то в лицо в последний раз, слишком много лет я не видел ни одного лица. Он сделает это быстро и чисто, так как считается, что я боюсь Смерти? Смерти, которую мы стремились приручить? Смерти, которая должна была стать нашим третьим партнером в управлении миром? Как по-твоему, он боится быть пойманным с поличным при совершении убийства во имя милосердия? Я так хочу смеяться, смеяться, и смеяться над ним…

Ты обучил меня окклюменции в Годриковой Впадине тысячу лет тому назад. Твой разум сиял золотым и алым, словно не угасающее пламя. Закрыться от него было самой настоящей пыткой. Твои пальцы, держащие палочку, были такими длинными и изящными. Мы были вместе, мир был прекрасен, все было хорошо, а затем она умерла…

Его разум не настолько прекрасен, я прав? Я же не упаду в обморок просто от того, что увидел перед собой человеческое существо? Хоть раз в жизни я поступлю правильно, и ты заберешь Ее в свою могилу после стольких лет, красивый мерзавец.

Я могу смеяться даже под пытками, помнишь? Он никогда не получит Ее. Посмотри на меня, Альбус, я сдался и сошел с ума. Можешь сколько угодно рыдать над своим бокалом шерри. Я всегда имел слабую надежду, что у тебя хватит смелости быть откровенным со мной.

Ты спрашивал про раскаяние. Что ж, я спятил, поэтому вполне могу позволить себе быть откровенным с тобой. Десятилетия, Альбус, десятилетия, отравленные чувством вины. Крики магглов все еще стоят в моих ушах. Мысли о сотнях людей, которых я отправил на смерть, и их семьях, которых я обрек на страдания. Тела, ставшие кормом для червей. Там была девочка с огненно-красной шалью… девочка, которая все не прекратит кричать. Она уже пятьдесят лет как мертва, но до сих пор кричит не переставая. Как по-твоему, почему я так ухватился за тебя? Потому что ты лучше меня, более или менее.

Конечно, ты и без меня все это знал. Что я сожалею, что я ненавижу себя и все, что я натворил. Как и знал, что я умру ради твоих идиотских планов касательно Нее. Как и знал, что я в очередной раз напишу тебе, когда ты хотел этого. Как знал и о том, что я полюбил тебя со дня нашей встречи.

Ты должен убить мальчишку и не должен беспокоиться обо мне. Поттер и я – твои жертвенные агнцы ради Волан-де-Морта и ради общего блага. 

Но что я несу? Ты очаровательный пожилой человек с добрым сердцем, а я старый, кающийся грешник. Магглы когда-то маршировали и выстраивались передо мной по мановению моей палочки, они стояли босые передо мной, потупив взгляд, а я лишь холодно улыбался, я взмахивал Ею, посылая в небо зеленые вспышки света, словно северное сияние. Красиво. Завораживающе. У меня сердце разрывается, когда я думаю об этом.

Это мои последние листы пергамента. Я буду писать на стенах. Я надеюсь, что этот сопляк Волан де Морт придет за мной до того, как помрет этот домовой эльф, который приносит мне еду. Надеюсь, он не оставит меня здесь умирать с голоду – я заслужил лучшую смерть. В одной и той же камере пятьдесят лет, вечно в одной и той же камере, я исцарапал свои руки в кровь об эту надпись над моей дверью и…

Скажи мне, что происходит. Возьми это чертово самопишущее перо, если у тебя нет времени писать самому, и расскажи мне, что, мать твою, происходит сейчас. Только не бросай меня здесь. Я позволил тебе победить. НЕ БРОСАЙ МЕНЯ ЗДЕСЬ…

Разве эмоции способны покалечить тебя, Альбус? Раскаяние. Осторожность. Я бы умолял тебя оседлать ветер и умчаться вместе со мной вдаль. Но мы слишком стары и сломлены для этого.

ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ, АЛЬБУС, НЕ БРОСАЙ МЕНЯ ЗДЕСЬ, ТЫ ОБРАТИШЬ НА МЕНЯ ВНИМАНИЕ, ЕСЛИ Я НАПИШУ ЭТО КРОВЬЮ И БУДУ УМОЛЯТЬ ТЕБЯ?

Но я так никогда и не узнаю, что ты на самом деле думаешь обо мне. Только то, что ты не ненавидишь меня. Альбус Дамблдор, ты хоть представляешь, что ты делаешь с людьми?

Но ты должен…

Мои волосы превратились в спутанный, серый клок. Крысы снова вернулись, как это было и много лет назад - должно быть, они осмелели, раз принялись грызть мои книги. У меня на зубах их кровь. Нет, мистер Волан де Морт, у меня Ее никогда не было, проваливай и сдохни. Хоть раз в жизни я сделаю правильную вещь ради того, кого я люблю. Умру ради тебя.

Но, я полагаю, ты думаешь, что Темные Волшебники не могут любить?

Возможно, ты ошибаешься.

Пергамент заканчивается. Листов больше нет. Пришлешь еще? Не бросай меня здесь.

Геллерт Гриндевальд


	35. 21. 08. 1997

21 августа 1997 г.

Вернуть сову отправителю. Получатель, Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор, скончался.   
Приносим свои соболезнования.

Совиная почта

Министерство Магии


End file.
